Jaws (film)
Jaws is a 1975 film directed by Steven Spielberg. It is based on the book of the same title by Peter Benchley. It is thought to have created the Summer Blockbuster. Plot A New York City beat cop get's the opportunity for a better life for himself and his family when he is hired as The Chief of police of Amity Island. A fictional town hinted to be in the same vicinity of Cap Cod and Martha's Vineyard. After spending an uneventful fall and winter in the sleepy island village setting. Brody is put to the test when a Great White Shark stakes a claim on it's territory and in turn, it's inhabitants. Brody is forced to take the matter into his own hands after countless attempts to warn the public and the bureaucracy of the town. The shark turns out to be extremely resistant and resourceful. On a warm night at Amity's South beach a group of college teens are having what's know as a "Kegger". Music, a keg of beer, marijuana and lobster are all set for what seems like an auspicious get together. A young man named Tom Cassidy and a woman named Chrissie Watkins are enthralled with serious eye contact. Chrissie makes an initiative to have Tom make chase from the party down to the water for a swim as she strips while being pursued. He barely get's himself down to his underwear when he falls backward in the sand as Chrissie makes her way into the water. She bursting with agility quickly makes her way out to the the beaches first buoy. She beckons Tom to join him to no response as he is now slowly passing out. As she wades in the water a view from below shows the approach of something. Still unaware she is suddenly started by a jerk from below. Which is then followed by constant dragging in several directions as she writhes in pain. She manages to reach the buoy she swam towards and grab it as she preys and sobs. Within a few seconds she is pulled away as she let's out a final scream and is sucked into a whirlpool like spin of water. A night time view of the ocean dissolves into daylight. The view is now of Chief Brody's house on the other side of the island. Martin sitting up in bed complains about the sun in the bedroom. His wife Ellen reminds him when they bought the house it was the fall when the sun would rise the opposite side. Marin views the children in the yard. After a quick joke about his sad attempt at an Amity (New England) accent they both make there way into the kitchen. In the middle of their morning routine a second phone directly on the kitchen wall for police business rings. His Deputy, Hendricks informs him of the report from Tom of the missing girl. Marting suspects ma drowning. Brody and Cassidy meet at the beach, conversing about the possibilities of her disappearance as BHrody searches her bag for clues. They then engage into small talk as they're interrupted by Hendrick's frantic whistle blowing a few yards away. Appearances Individuals *Martin Brody *Matt Hooper *Quint *Michael Brody *Sean Brody Animals *The Great White Shark Locations *Amity Island Gallery jaws-131105.jpg Jaws22.jpg JAWS040612.jpg JawsFestTopper.jpg Category:Jaws (franchise) Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 1970s Category:1975 films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Monster films Category:Films with Universal Monsters Category:Animals and nature films Category:Films with Sharks Category:1975 Category:Box office hits Category:Films based on horror novels